When Your Heart Wears Thin (I Will Hold You Up)
by that1crazaychik
Summary: "Why are you here Diego?" "I uh… came to pick up my… brother…" "Come again?" "The uh… faux-furred stoner-boy over there is my brother." AKA. Diego is always there for Klaus, especially when no one else is. (Set a few years before the events of episode 1)


"Of course… I should've known you'd have something to do with this."

"As always, it's lovely to see you, Eudora." Diego said as he closed the door to his vehicle and made his way to the lone officer standing on the curb.

Patch rolled her eyes, though the partial grin sneaking onto her face overshadowed any annoyance in the gesture.

"Don't call me that." She said sternly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you here Diego?"

Diego took a deep breath, hesitant to connect himself with the situation at all. That was until he saw his brother barefoot and sprawled on the pavement, back against the cold brick building, staring up at the stars and completely oblivious to the red and blue lights flashing around him. He wore nothing but those ridiculous leather leggings and his black coat with the faux fur trim and was busy chatting away with the stars. High as fuck no doubt.

Diego hung his head slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I uh… came to pick up my… brother…" He said avoiding eye any form of eye contact with the young officer.

"Come again?"

Diego looked up to see the bewildered look on Patch's face. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"The uh… faux-furred stoner-boy over there is my brother." Diego said. Patch was silent for a few seconds, her mouth stuck open as she searched for the right response.

"Shit, Diego… I didn't know you had any siblings." She finally said. Diego laughed.

"Yeah… I have- well had- six." His voice caught. Silence.

"But that's not… important." Diego said, quickly clearing the emotion from his throat.

"I don't know what he did, but I swear he means no harm." Diego finished, motioning towards Klaus who was giggling at the air beside him.

Eudora smiled, letting Diego's sudden and rare outburst of emotion slide for now.

"I figured as such." She said gently, "I'm not picking him up for any 'incident'… a concerned bystander called him in. They were worried he might freeze to death."

"Yeah well… we never really could keep shoes on him." Diego replied. "Let me just take him home, he doesn't need to go down to the station-"

"I don't know Diego…" Patch shook her head.

"Please, Eudora… Deputy Patch. You'd be doing me a huge favour."

Patch thought for a moment, trying to remember her training… how to professionally handle this. Diego's pleading eyes didn't help. Especially when they filled with concern every time they flitted towards the stoner. Correction, his brother. _Aw shit_.

"Fine." Patch said. "But I hope you know I could get into serious trouble for this. And next time, he goes to the station."

"Deal!" Diego said, relief flooding his face. "Thank you, Patch… Thank you."

"Alright, go get him." Patch said quickly, stepping out from between Diego and his brother. Her cheeks were burning. God, was she blushing?

Diego rushed to his brother's side but hesitated before he knelt next to him. His brother was busy staring at the stars.

"Klaus?" Diego asked quietly. His brother didn't respond.

"Klaus!" Diego tried louder. Klaus jumped to attention, almost like he'd been asleep.

"Hey! Diego. The D-Man. What're you doing here?" Klaus said, moving towards his brother but almost falling over in the process. Diego grabbed his shoulder and steadied him.

"You called me, remember? Told me you needed me to come get you?" Diego said, doing a once-over on Klaus as he spoke.

"What?" his brother replied with a laugh, "That doesn't sound like something I would do." He suddenly turned his head away from Diego and Patch.

"What? You snitch!" He hissed at thin air. "So what if you can't use a phone, you probably made me…" Diego shook Klaus's shoulders lightly to get his attention back.

"Listen, Klaus, are you hurt or anything?" Diego continued. Klaus shook his head, rolling it against the brick wall.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Diego asked. Klaus thought for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No…no that's not it…" he muttered, shaking his head slightly, then throwing his eyes open as he spat at thin air again, "How would you know?"

"Klaus." Diego pulled his attention back.

The whole scene fascinated Patch. She had never seen Diego's soft or sensitive side, but the way he handled his brother… Patch was impressed. She would've bailed out the minute he'd started conversing with thin air. But Diego pressed on.

"I'm gonna take you back to my place, alright… just for the night." Before he could even finish his sentence, Diego was met with protests.

"No,no,no,no…" Klaus mumbled, "I-I'm good here… Don't worry about me..."

"C'mon bro," Diego continued, softly trying to prompt his brother to his feet. "Let's go."

"No… no… please, Diego. I-I don't wanna go back." Klaus literally _whimpered_. "Please. Don't make me go back"

Patch's heart hitched. Klaus's face looked so pained and vulnerable… as if he was a small child waking from a nightmare. Diego took a deep breath and fought through it, dragging Klaus to his feet.

"We're not going to the academy, I promise… C'mon Klaus, I just want to help."

"No. I'm okay here…" Klaus pleaded, "I-I'm with Ben, just let me stay with Ben."

Suddenly Diego froze. Klaus continued to fight weakly in his grip. Patch had never seen Diego like this before… ever.

"Who's Ben?" She asked, stepping towards the pair. Diego quickly snapped back to attention, letting go of Klaus's shoulders. He quickly wiped his cheek before turning to Patch.

"Ben is our… was our brother…" Diego said quietly, "He died when we were young."

Patch's heart sunk even further.

"I… I'm so sorry Diego… I had no clue." She replied, at a loss for any other words.

"Yeah well…" Diego continued, looking back at his brother, "We don't really talk about it."

Klaus was busy giggling at the stars again. When he looked back at Diego again, his eyes flared with recognition."

"Diego!" He said happily, stumbling towards his brother, "What're you doing here."

Patch felt pity fill her chest, as Diego stared sadly at his brother. She took a few more steps toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. She gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't I help you get him to your car?" She asked softly.

Diego smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Patch." He said.

"Call me Eudora."


End file.
